Toast
by Vaylencity
Summary: All the half demon wanted after school was some toast.


**_Toast_**

 _All he wanted was to eat some toast_ _. Nothing more, nothing less._

Rin was on his way back to his dorm after his exorcist class. He didn't gain anything from the lesson, as per usual. His was plan was to get home and fix himself something to snack on.

"That's it!" the half demon said out loud. "I'm going to make myself some toast!"

He had a slight skip in his stride as he went down the path. Rin had only about five minutes left until reaching the dorm. Then, since his eyes were closed, the half demon bumbed into someone. Whom he ran into was a taller male, and it was someone that he recognized.

"Hey, watch it, Okumura!" Bon said, irritation filling his words. The shorter male pouted.

"Well, you could have been watching too," he protested.

"Why should I have to look out for an idiot walking behind me?"

"Whatever. Now, I'm going back to my dorm to make myself something," Rin informed him. He walked past Bon by a few steps.

"Yeah, and I'm coming with you," he declared. The half demon spun around, confused. He ran a hand through his navy blue hair, growing a little bit nervous.

"And why would you do that?" he questioned. Bon just crossed his arms.

"Because we have that test this Thursday, and I doubt that you have studied very much if at all," he explained. Again, the half demon pouted.

"Fine, but I'm not going to make you any food."

"That's cool, I could care less."

"Good," Rin said. With that, he started to walk again.

It only took them a couple of minutes to get to the older twins dorm. Rin placed his school stuff on one of the tables, and he started to make his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, come here," Bon order. Rin turned to look at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"But I want to make myself some toast, Suguro!" he cried.

"I don't care about your need for toast; we have things to do. Get your things and come up to your room."

Bon walked down the hall towards the staircase. The half demon mumbled a few things under his breath while glancing at the kitchen. Alas, he went back to his things and then up to his room. When he opened the door he saw Bon. He was seated at the younger twins desk. Rin plopped himself down at his own desk.

"Alright, let's get this stupid studying over with," Rin commanded. Bon just stared at him for a moment before looking back at his work.

They got about an hour of their work done until Rin's boredom got the best of him.

"God, this is boring!" he yelled in frustration. "I need to go out and do something, like goin-"

Bon turned to the half demon to see what caused him to cut himself off. "What?"

"I'm making toast," he told him as he stood from the chair.

"Why do you have this weird obsession with toast? It's kind of concerning," Bon told him.

"Well, if you have ever had toast in your life, you would know. Toast is lovely food." Rin walked down stairs to the large kitchen. Once stepping in, he went over to a cabinet and got two pieces of bread. He knew that he said he wasn't going to do anything for Bon, but he was going to anyway. Although, before he got the chance to place the bread in the toaster, he got distracted yet again.

 _"Whatcha doing, Rin?"_ his feline companion asked him. Said cat rubbed against his leg.

"Nothing much, Kuro. I'm just about to make me and Bon some toast," the half demon answered.

 _"Can I have a little bit of something to eat? Something that's super duper delicious?"_

"Of course!" Rin said with a small laugh towards the end. He went over to a different cabinet and grabbed a little box. After putting it on the counter, he opened it and scanned through it. Then he took out a small bag of candy. Rin pulled the bag open before placing it in front of the cat sidhe.

 _"Thank you so much, Rin!"_ Kuro exclaimed, and then he dug his face into the small bag of candy. This action caused Rin to let out a little giggle that he tried to hold in. Over to his right, he saw Bon standing on the other side of the counter.

"Are you done yet, Okumura?" he inquired him.

"Not even close," Rin answered. The taller of the two just closed his eyes in a small bit of frustration. He looked into Rin's blue eyes once they reopened. Bon watched the half demon place the two pieces of bread in the toaster. That was when he decided to go into the kitchen. He stepped to the fridge to see what drinks there were. He quickly settled with a bottle of orange juice.

Rin stared at the toaster, waiting for the perfect moment to press the button to turn it off. He heard Bon shuffle closer to him. The half demon broke his gaze from the toaster and turned it to him. He saw the taller male sipping on the small bottle containing the orange juice.

"You could have poured it in a glass instead, Suguro," he stated. His thin black tail flicked with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Oh it's fine, Okumura. This one wasn't even opened yet when I got it, and I plan on finishing it anyway."

Rin sighed. His blue eyes turned back to Suguro. It was only for a moment that their eyes met. The half demon quickly shook his head. He put his hands on his cheeks, knowing what the warmth in them meant. He saw Bon raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What, Okumura?" he questioned. Rin just shook his head again.

"It's nothing!" he rushed. Bon took a few steps over to him. He moved Rin's hands from his face.

"Are you sick or something?" he questioned as he put the back of his hand to his forehead. The half demon shook his head quickly.

"No, of course not! I'm fine!" he said sheepishly. His blue eyes looked up at the taller male. Bon sighed in irritation as he backed up a step. However, he felt his foot touch something, and it caused him to instantly walk back. Bon bumped into Rin and, since the half demon was not expecting it, fell down. The two sat on the kitchen floor now. Bon's back was against Rin's chest, but he didn't register it. Instead, he was looking at the cause of his fall. It was Kuro, and the feline was just staring at them.

Bon looked to look at Rin and saw his flustered face. When he finally realized how they were sitting, he scooted forward with pink cheeks. Then he felt something tap his shoulder. Bon turned and felt Rin's hand touch his cheek. The next thing he knew was that the half demon was kissing him. He wasn't sure how to respond at first, but he eventually returned it. The kiss only lasted for about five seconds before they broke apart, but it was sweet nonetheless. Rin's face was a bright shade of red and had a nervous look. His tail was swinging behind him as he waited for Bon to yell or something, but it never happened. Bon just ruffled his navy hair instead.

"You aren't mad at me or anything?" Rin timidly asked.

"No. Why would I be?" Bon said with a small smile. Then the two of them heard the pop of the toaster. Rin looked up to the counter. He saw Bon get up and offer a hand to him, and he took it in order to pull himself up. The half demon went over to the toaster to inspect the pieces of toast. They were completely burnt.

"Damn it," Rin voiced with a tone of defeat. "All I wanted was some toast."

 **Word Count: 1341**

 ** _~ Posted May 1_** ** _8, 2018_**


End file.
